Someone, Somewhere
by Baby You're My Immortal
Summary: AU! When Rose finds herself homeless, she is offered a job in a martial arts studio by her old mentor Dimitri Belikov. Associating with the wrong circles, she takes her skills to the streets. Battling addiction and taking cover from those who want her dead, she foolishly enters herself in a street fighting competition that could be the gateway to a better life. Will change to M!
1. Chapter 1

Someone, Somewhere

**Really getting back into writing again, so I figured I might as well try my hand at writing another all human Vampire Academy story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback. **

**UPDATE DAY: SUNDAY - 8:00PM (GMT)**

**FULL SUMMARY: When Rose finds herself homeless, she is offered a job in a martial arts studio by her old mentor Dimitri Belikov. Associating with the wrong circles, she takes her skills to the streets. Battling addiction and taking cover from those who want her dead, she foolishly enters herself in a street fighting competition that could be the gateway to a better life.**

**Lyrics: Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone cos I know there's someone somewhere praying that I make it home.**

Chapter One

I held my hand out onto the street as I hugged my trench coat closer to me in an effort to shield the rain. Hardly anyone even looked at me and those who did almost dislocated their necks trying to avoid my stare as quick as they possibly could.

It was a difficult way of life, there was no getting around that. It took me almost an entire day just to make a couple of quid, so I could buy a cup of tea and a plate of chips from the cafe around the corner. Luckily, the owners son Adrian was a complete sweetheart. He knew my situation and, without fail, slipped me some free food over the counter in a bag to keep me going until the next day.

As I was thinking of my order at the cafe, a hand dropped a five pound note on my lap. I had never been given this much money off just one person before. My head snapped up and I found myself looking into a pair of blue eyes and found he was holding hands with someone all too familiar. I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"Thank you" I said, returning my gaze to my lap where the five pound note sat. Perhaps if I pretended that I didn't recognise them, they'd shrug it off and leave.

I was mistaken.

They crouched on the floor next to me and did everything they could to get me to make eye contact.

"Rose, it's us" Christian said. "Christian and Lissa." I hadn't seen the two of them since high school. The last night I saw them was the same night I was kicked out for bringing home drugs. I had always blamed Christian for my living on the streets. If he hadn't been friends with drug dealers and if hadn't offered to 'take care' of the drugs when the police were looking for them and if he hadn't begged me to take them off his hands, I would still be sitting at home.

"Hi" I said lamely. I was confused. Were we supposed to have a catch up and then go our separate ways at the end of it? They'd try and pretend like they didn't know I was returning to my corner between a H&M store and a snooker club.

"Rose, can we talk?" Lissa asked and I mentally slapped myself. I had been hoping that Lissa wouldn't talk. I didn't want to be mad at her. One of the things I had missed most since I took to the streets was my friendship with Lissa. "Come on, we'll take you for some dinner and we can talk. You must be starving." She took me by the elbow and pulled me up, the five pound note sliding from my lap. Before I could move to pick it up, Christian had it in his hands and was handing it over again.

I was furious watching him stand there like that. How could a five pound note be repayment for my being homeless. _He was just a kid. _I had been saying that every day for three years. How was he to know the seriousness of what we were doing? If I was that worried about the consequences, I wouldn't have taken the drugs from him in the first place.

"There's an adorable little cafe just round the corner" Lissa enthused. "Are you alright with us going there."

"Yeah sure, I go every day" I answered with a fake smile, hoping Adrian would be working today, so I had backup.

When we arrived, I found the cafe was dead. It was like no one had wanted to go out in the downpour. They should try sleeping in it sometime. Adrian stood at the counter, a cloth over his shoulder as he wiped it down nonchalantly, waiting for a customer. When the door closed, his head snapped up and he smiled widely when he saw me standing in the doorway and my trench coat dripping wet all over his nice clean floors.

He hurried over, discarding of the cloth at a nearby table. "Let me take that" The trench coat slipped off my shoulders and before I could even react, he had me sat down and was fetching a fresh hoodie for me to wear from behind the counter. He draped the hoodie around my shoulders and I fought the urge to melt into the softness and dryness. It was an alien feel. He took the seat opposite me, shouting "Dad, cover for me!" before fixing me with another smile.

"Thanks for the hoodie."

"Are you sure you should be out tonight?" Adrian asked, gesturing towards the windows where the rain was beating hard, rattling the glass.

"I don't really have much choice" I shrugged. "It's not like I can choose when I want to become homeless."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can stay here?" Adrian sounded annoyed. It was like I was personally wounding him or something every time I refused to spend the night in the cafe.

"Or you could stay with us" Christian jumped in. "We have a spare room at home. You can stay as long as you want."

"I know you're trying to help, Christian" I sighed and I knew Lissa was probably going to hate me for bringing this to attention for once. "You don't have to feel guilty. Look, it was a long time ago. We were both stupid and reckless. Let's just give it a rest." Christian looked absolutely stunned. It was like he didn't know what he should say to an outright comment about what happened. It was almost taboo.

"That's not what I meant"

"I know what you meant, Christian" I mumbled. "I don't need your sympathy or your charity. Yes, sometimes some extra food off Adrian helps and this five pound note's going to go a long way, but I can't just move in with you. It's not right. Besides, I'm used to living on the streets. It'd be weird going back to a house."

I hated it when things got like this. It was like I was being attacked from every angle and there was no way I could stop it. An awkward silence fell over us and I couldn't help but notice that each one of them was trying their best not to make eye contact with me.

"Anyway, I should probably be on my way" I began to say and then suddenly I got all the eye contact I could ever want in the world.

"Sit down, Rose" Adrian sighed, moving his chair closer to mine and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "It's just that I worry about you sometimes. Three years ago, you walked through that door and you were totally lost. I don't want to see that look on your face again."

All of a sudden, I felt the overwhelming urge to have a drink. Anything that would burn on the way down would do just fine. "Adrian, do you have anything with a kick around here?"

"Only a bottle of whisky that I stole from the pantry." He answered, already making a move to retrieve it from behind the counter as though he could read my mind which I was already convinced he could.

He returned to the table, snapping the lid off and passed it straight to me. I took a swig and instantly relaxed as my throat began to burn. The shivering stopped almost immediately and I began to find the hoodie overbearing. I would have been happy to sit here for hours on end having a few quiet drinks with old friends, yet that was not the way I could live my life. No, I was more used to huddling behind a rubbish bin to keep warm and shooting up if I hadn't had any food that day. It took my mind off the hunger gnawing at me.

"Oh, give me that" Lissa snapped as she snatched for the bottle and took a deep swig of it herself. In all the time I had known her, I had never seen her even touch a drop of alcohol. She caught a glance of my shocked expression and give an exasperated sigh. "Well, it's a tough situation and I'm nineteen. I'm entitled, okay?"

"You don't have to try and justify it" I chuckled. "I know you're entitled. So, what have you two been up to?" I gestured to the air between Lissa and Christian.

"Moving in together and getting engaged" Lissa smiled, lifting her hand to show the ring. "It's been pretty hectic for the last year." The ring glittered in the dull light of the cafe and I was immediately jealous. It wasn't because she was marrying Christian. It was because my most expensive possession was a bag of cocaine that I kept hidden carefully in one of the deep pockets of my trench coat.

"Wow, congratulations" I breathed, trying my absolute best to be pleased for them, but it just wasn't coming across like that at all. "So, any idea on a date for the wedding?"

"Not yet" Christian answered, his hand taking Lissa's as his thumb brushed over the ring. "We're probably going to have a long engagement. We want to enjoy it while we can."

Yes, jealous was the only word to describe how I was feeling right now. I could never imagine a world where I would be waiting to get married to the man I love.

"Anyone fancy any food?" Adrian asked as we were swamped by yet another uncomfortable silence.

"I wouldn't say no to a slice of that strawberry cheesecake" I grinned as I gestured towards the display cabinet at the front of the cafe.

"Then your wish is my command, my dear" Adrian smiled, immediately striding confidently towards the cabinet only to be stopped in his tracks by his father. I had only ever seen him a few times. From what Adrian told me, he usually stayed in the back doing stock or sorting out the finances of the business. He was a scary man up close and I knew his relationship with Adrian was strained enough as it was.

"What do you think you're doing, son?" His stern voice rang out and I knew he was pissed at us all. "I do hope you were planning on paying for that."

"Come on, Dad" Adrian mumbled, yet it was loud enough for me to hear and to also turn a few heads in the cafe. "She's got nowhere to go and no money. Cut her some slack."

"If you keep giving out free food, we're not going to have any money either" His dad lectured and I felt my cheeks burn red. I was okay with the fact that I was homeless, I just didn't want to be portrayed as a petty criminal who simply scrounged off those earning a living. "Now get them out of here and I want you straight behind the counter when you're done. I'm not paying you to do nothing, boy."

Adrian returned looking rather sullen. "Party's over, guys." I nodded understandingly as he handed me my trench coat back that was almost completely dry. I made a move to give him his hoodie back, but his outstretched hand stopped me in my tracks. "Keep it. It's going to be freezing tonight. Take that bottle of whisky too. You're going to need it more than I am." I was grateful.

I leaned in and dropped him a peck on the cheek. If it hadn't been for his kindness over the years, I was fairly sure I'd be dead in a gutter by now.

"You'll come tomorrow, yes?" He asked and I nodded firmly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure my Dad's in the back. Take care of yourself, Rose."

"You too" I said and, with that, I left the cafe with Christian and Lissa following closely.

"Are you sure you just want to go back to the streets?" Lissa asked and I could tell by her furrowed eyebrows that she desperately wanted me to go home with them.

"I'll be fine, Lissa" I shrugged as I stopped just outside of my corner. "Thanks for everything tonight. Despite how I acted, it was great seeing you two again."

Lissa pushed a small piece of paper in my fist and gave a firm nod. "That's our address and our phone number. If you change your mind, you're welcome any time."

"Thank you."

I didn't know what else I could possibly say, so I wrapped them both in a half-armed hug and gave them the best smile I could manage.

"We'll drop by" Christian promised and then they were hurrying to their car and shielding themselves from the rain that I would be sleeping in tonight.

A rumble of thunder greeted me as I curled up by the rubbish bin and tried my hardest to make myself comfortable.

A light came on overhead and I found myself looking at the bright windows of the martial arts studio just opposite me. I had visited that place when I was sixteen often. The man who was unlocking the shop to get to his flat upstairs was Dimitri Belikov, my old mentor. I had seen him countless times since I took to the streets, but he never recognised me.

That was until tonight.

Just as he made a move to lock the front door up once more, there was a brilliant flash of lightning that illuminated the whole street and I saw his eyes fix on mine. He squinted at the window as though he was trying to discern whether or not it was actually me and, before he had a chance to look any closer, the night around us turned midnight black once more and he could see nothing past the street lamp outside his studio.

I let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the bin. I didn't need anyone else to recognise me tonight.

With thoughts of Dimitri Belikov planted firmly in my head, I took a swig from the whisky bottle and made an effort to sleep.

**Well? It's not much, I just wanted an introduction to the story. I know it seems rather mild at this point, but it will get much more mature as the story continues. There will be drug abuse and quite dark themes throughout. Just saying that as a warning! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone, Somewhere

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please keep feedback coming, it's so encouraging!**

**Lyrics: I'm back and I'm better than ever**

****UPDATE DAY: SUNDAY - 8:00PM (GMT)****

Chapter Two

I was awoken in the very early hours of the morning by loud bangs and the sound of metal clanking. It was a sound I had grown used to living in such an urban street.

"They're doing work on that studio across the street" A familiar voice sighed and I found myself staring in the eyes of Mia who had been working in the H&M store I slept next to for the past two years. "It's fucking annoying, right?"

"What the hell are you doing at work this early?"

"The manager called me in early" She grumbled, bringing the cigarette up to her lips as I shot her a confused look. "Tab break" She said as means of an explanation. "Anyway, we're doing a stock check, so we've got to find time to do it when the shop itsn't open. I voted for doing it after work but everyone else wanted to get it out the way."

"Wow, it must be so difficult getting up early to go to work" I said sarcastically, hugging my trench coat even closer to my body.

"Oh shit" Mia hissed as she bent down, holding the cigarette out towards me. "I'm so rude. Do you want a drag?" I held my hand out and took the tab, pressing it to my lips and inhaling. It caught in my throat, but I refused to cough. I handed her the cigarette back as I blew the smoke away from her face. Cloves was a strong scent and it reminded me of Adrian. My mind was brought back to him and I began to wonder why I hadn't just accept his offer of sleeping behind the counter of the cafe.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to work?"

"Nope, I'm good for at least another five minutes" She sighed, slumping heavily on the ground next to me. Every Saturday and Sunday, Mia had come out to see me without fail. I liked her. She didn't make a big deal out of my being homeless. She just offered me a drag of her cigarette and started rambling about whatever was going on in her life. She never asked me to stay at hers which was a welcome relief.

"So, what work's being done over there?" I asked as I gestured towards the studio.

"I'm not sure" She shrugged. "I'm not real good friends with Mr Belikov, only spoken to him a few times in the bakery down the street. I think he's getting an extension. Pretty sure he's got this new class he's putting on. He's been losing a lot of business lately."

I saw him step outside the building and start conversing with one of the work men. His hands were up in the air as though he was trying to explain a vision with the man. He was passionate...that much I could tell.

"Hey, Dimitri!" Mia shouted over the street before I had a chance to stop her. The last thing I needed was to draw attention to myself. He'd already been suspicious of me last night. His head snapped up and he squinted over the road. Seeing it was Mia, he explained one last thing to the work man before striding over the street to see why she was yelling so goddman loud.

"What's up?" He asked, and I covered my face with my trench coat as I snatched the cigarette from Mia to make myself look busy.

"What work are you getting done on your studio?" She asked. From what I had gathered, she wasn't one to be shy around attractive men such as Dimitri.

"Just an extension" He answered with a nod as though he was proud of the work that hadn't been done yet. "Starting up a new class. It should get the kids more involved, you know?"

It was weird hearing him talk. It had been so long since I last spoke with him, I had almost forgotten what he was like. His Russian accent was a delight to say the least and there was something about him that just made you feel like you could trust him with anything. Even if you had only just met him.

"That sounds like a big job" Mia commented and I could sense Dimitri leaning against the wall that I slept against every night.

"Yeah, it is" He agreed. "Going to have to hire someone to help out. I'm too focussed on the classes. I can't do the books as well and the appointments."

"Wow, so you're hiring?" Mia said feigning enthusiasm and I knew exactly what she was going to do before I had a chance to stop her. "Well, my friend Rose is looking for a job." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the trench coat was whipped off me and I was looking Dimitri squarely in the face.

He hadn't changed a bit. He was still drop dead gorgeous and he still wore the leather duster. I saw the recognition, but he wasn't going to say anything until Mia was gone.

"Well-" He began. Thankfully, he was cut off by a heavy metal door slamming open to the left.

"Mia, you don't need fifteen minutes for a flaming tab break" A voice snapped and I knew immediately it was Mia's manager who she hated more than anything in this world.

"Cool it, I'm coming in" Mia defended as she shot me a guilty smile and followed her manager back into the store.

The second the door was shut, Dimitri was crouched in front of me with a look of absolute concern marring his perfect face.

"What the hell, Rose" He snapped, and his duster was off his shoulders and wrapped around me as though I didn't already have enough layers as it was. "I thought it was you out here last night, but I just couldn't be sure. Why didn't you come see me when you were kicked out? You know I would have taken you in."

As glad as I was to see him again, all of these questions he was firing at me were beginning to give me a headache.

"I don't know" There was nothing more I could have said. I knew just as well as he did that I could have gone to him for help. I just didn't. It was like I wanted to isolate myself from absolutely everybody.

"How did you survive this long?" It was a blunt question. It was something most people would flinch at if they were being asked, yet I took it in my stride and gave another careless shrug.

"I know people." I said. "When you're on the streets, you make connections. It's not all bad." Before I had a chance to explain myself even further, he had me on my feet and was pulling me towards the studio, his arm wrapped protectively around me.

The second I was through the door, it all came rushing back. Even though the place was having work done on it, it felt exactly the same. I could remember coming here when I was sixteen years old and Dimitri was only twenty-two. I was one of the first student who ever came through his door. It started off as a self-defence class that my Mum had made me go to when the next door neighbour had a knife pulled on her when she was out drinking one night. After a couple of months, Dimitri started bringing in elements of all these different cultures and it became a club of sorts. Had I not been kicked out, I was fairly sure I would still be attending.

He told the workmen that he was going up to his flat and that he didn't want to be disturbed for the next couple of hours. As he unlocked the door, I began to feel nervous. I had never been up here in all the time I spent at the studio. I had never even thought about what was up here.

He pushed the door open slowly and I found myself in a small flat that was kept warm. It didn't look like somewhere Dimitri would live. How could someone who was so strong and could hold his own in a fight have a crimson red blanket draped over the sofa? He gestured towards the sofa and I took a seat at the very edge. I was aware of just how filthy my trench coat was and I didn't want it scarring his sofa.

"Make yourself comfortable" He said as he took the seat next to me, outright staring as though he was waiting to begin an interrogation.

"What's your new class going to be?" I asked, hoping to stall him asking me more questions about me. His serious expression suddenly faltered and he finally allowed himself a small smile. I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I'd been holding.

"Please don't laugh" He said. "Wrestling. Business has been going rather slow and it's the only thing I can think of to grab the attention of the kids."

"Why would I laugh?" I asked and he shrugged. "I think that's a great idea."

"Rose" He whispered and I could tell immediately that he was going to turn the conversation back to me. "Please let me help you."

I said nothing.

"We'll get you washed up, out of those oversized clothes and some proper food" He began and the idea of it sounded delightful. "We'll wait until the work's done on the studio and you can help me run it. The money won't be excellent, but it'll help you get back on your feet. What do you say?"

"I wouldn't be a good lodger" was all I could muster up the energy to say. It was a pathetic answer. He smiled again and I felt my heart melt right there and then. I forgot that I had always had the biggest crush on him when I was his student.

"We'll work on that" Dimitri noted and he turned serious once more. "Please stay here until you get back on your feet. I care too much to see you out there again."

For some reason, I found myself nodding. If it had been Lissa, Christian, Adrian or even Mia, I would have refused. There was something different about this. It wasn't as though Dimitri pitied me and that was why he was offering. I felt like he needed me to. We'd be good for each other. His business was failing and my life had been going down-hill. Perhaps this could work.

"Yes, I'll stay" I finally said and I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. "There's just one condition" He tilted his head in question and I instantly felt guilty for my next words. "You don't go near my trench coat" All I could think about was the cocaine I had stuffed in the pocket. If Dimitri found that, he'd haul me straight back out again. After all, I had never met someone so against drugs in all my life.

"Don't worry, I'll steer clear of the trench coat" Dimtri grinned and I inwardly groaned. I really didn't want him to treat that as a joke. It made me feel even more guilty than I already did. "How about I run you a bath and make you some food."

"Thank you, Dimtri" I mumbled, feeling rather sullen. "That would be great."

He gave a nod as he headed towards the bathroom. Now that I was alone, I felt surreal. I had never had a moment to sit in comfort on my own. My eyes focussed on the bookshelf by the small television. Western novels. That was pretty much it. I felt like I could be at home here. I worried about what Lissa, Christian and Adrian would say when they found out I was living with Dimtri. I worried even more about what Dimitri would say if he ever found out about the cocaine I was hiding in his flat.

I heard Dimitri call for me and I followed his voice to the bathroom to see a porcelain tub filled high with hot water and bubbles. He had lit two candles and had perched a sandwich on a plate next to the bath.

"It's not much, but I can order food in later if you'd like" Dimitri offered as he backed out of the bathroom.

"That'd be great" I smiled. "Thanks, Dimitri"

"I'll let you get on with it" Dimitri said as he closed the door behind me and I was left alone once more.

I stripped down and lowered myself in the water slowly. It was the most delightful feeling in the world. I hadn't had a proper bath in over three years.

Time was irrelevant. I could have been in there for hours for all I knew. It was only a knock sounding at the door that snapped me out of my reverie.

"Rose, is everything okay in there?" Dimitri's familiar voice called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I called back as I pushed myself out of the bath. "Just getting out know." I found the towel on a railing by the sink and wrapped it round my body, surprised to see my skin without being coated in grime. I snapped open the door to see Dimitri standing there with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"These are the only things I have that would be suitable for you to wear" He explained as he handed them to me. "I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, that's great" I smiled widely and I began to feel like the old Rose. "Where am I going to get changed?" He led me to the room at the very end of the hall which I could tell was Dimitri's as soon as the door opened. More western novels scattered any surface that there was room.

"You can get changed here. Sorry about the mess. I'll be in the living room, come out when you're ready." He said as he began to leave the room. "I'm really glad you're here, Rose."

_Me too, Dimitri. Me too._

**Really enjoying writing this story! Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying reading it! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Someone, Somewhere

**Hey guys! Hope you all love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Feedback is much appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh, I also just wanted to say that the title for this story came from the song Someone, Somwhere by Asking Alexandria. If you have time, you should give it a listen! Really beautiful song!**

**Lyrics: I'm okay, don't worry. I wish I'd been a better kid. I'm trying to slow down. I'm sorry for letting you down.**

Chapter Three

The second I was dressed, I rolled my trench coat into a tight ball and shoved it into one of the drawers. I wanted to get rid of the cocaine, but there was a part of me that made that impossible. I couldn't help but think about the chance that there might be a time I may need to use again. After all, I'd gone through so much trouble just to get it. It seemed a waste to throw it away.

I slipped into the living room quietly, when Dimitri's clothes and took the spot on the sofa by his side. The clothes were warm and smelled of him...a fantastic combination if I do say so myself.

"Are those clothes okay for you?" He asked. It was sweet that he was always worrying for me. Very sweet indeed. Darkness was beginning to fall outside and I remembered my promise I made to Adrian.

"They're great" I answered, wondering how I was going to put this without worrying him. "Dimitri, I need to run out"

"Why? What's up?" He asked and I knew immediately that he thought I was going to try running away from him. No one ever really had all that much trust in me anymore.

"I just need to go to a cafe around the corner" I explained. "I know a man who works there and I go every night. If I'm not there tonight, I just know he'll worry about me."

"I'll come with you then" He said, already making a move to put his shoes on. "You can take one of my jackets."

I looked worse than I did when I was living on the streets. My hair was still damp off the bath I had taken, I was wearing an oversized jacket, a pair of boxers and old converse. Yet, as I walked out of the studio and past the wall of mirrors, I couldn't help but feel beautiful. I was clean for once. It was a word I never thought I would be able to use to describe myself again.

As we walked, Dimitri began to ask about me again.

"So, have you kept in touch with anyone from school?"

"No, I didn't really want anyone I knew to see me like this" I sighed, beginning to feel humiliated once more to be talking about my situation. "Although I did see Christian and Lissa yesterday. You remember Christian. He used to train with you."

"Christian is still an active part of the club" Dimitri smiled. "He's still technically in training, but he teaches some of the beginner classes...says it's something to put on his CV."

I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad about that. On one hand, I would get to see Christian every day and maybe even Lissa and perhaps I could grow a friendship with them again and it could be just like old times. On the other hand, I knew that meant I was going to have to see his worried expression every day as he felt guilty about asking me to take care of the drugs. I didn't want to have that hanging over me for the rest of my life.

When I entered, I found that the cafe was in a lull once more.

"Jesus, do you ever get business around here?" I asked with a grin as I approached the counter. I couldn't help be proud when I saw Adrian's jaw completely drop. I was surprised he even recognised me.

"Rose, what...how...explain" He was at a complete loss for words and I was loving ever second of it.

"Dimitri took me in" I explained as I gestured to him standing right behind me. Adrian faltered for a second and then he only looked hurt. Oh god. What had I done?

"What changed?" He asked. "I offered to take you in and so did Lissa and Christian. Why didn't you want to live with any of us."

"I would have been a burden to you, Adrian...you know that" I said, groping for excuses out of thin air as I was completely making this up off the top of my head. The truth was that it was just different with Dimitri. "I have reasons for not staying with Christian and Lissa, but I can't really explain them to you yet. Perhaps one day, though."

He seemed to understand where I was coming from, but I could tell that this discussion wasn't over as far as Adrian was concerned.

"So, can I get you anything?" Adrian asked, flinging the all too familiar cloth over his shoulder and leaning over the counter as he waited for our answer.

"No thanks" Dimitri answered for us. "This was just a social call. We're ordering food soon." Adrian barely even noticed that Dimitri had spoken. He was too busy eyeing me with a guarded expression.

"When can I next see you, Rose?" He asked. He knew everything was going to change now that I was beginning to get my life back. It was weird to feel like I had to plan things.

"I'm not sure" I answered truthfully. "I'm going to start working at Dimitri's studio. When I get time, I'll be sure to drop by. Hey, when I get my first wage, we can go out if you want."

"Don't waste your money on me" Adrian shrugged. "I'm sure we'll see each other shortly. Anyway, I should probably be getting back to work. I don't want the old man getting pissed at me again. See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll see you" I mumbled, but Adrian was already half way to the other side of the counter and Dimitri was pulling me out of the cafe.

I was surprised at the turn of events. At the very least I had hoped that Adrian would be pleased for me. I had definitely not thought he would be angry at me for finally choosing to accept help. At this point, all I wanted was to return home Dimitri, have some food and sleep in a proper bed for the first time in three years.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri's voice was concerned and I desperately wished he wouldn't worry so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking" My brows were furrowed I could tell. "Did you think Adrian was being rather short with me?"

"I don't really know him, so I'm probably not the best person to ask" He began as he unlocked the door to the studio and gestured for me to go first "but he did seem kind of disappointed which doesn't really make any sense."

"I know, it's weird" I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one who thought this. "Whatever, I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough. So what food are we ordering?"

"I was thinking either Chinese food or we could be really boring and get pizza" Dimitri smiled "Your choice."

"Let's branch out and get Chinese food" I joked as Dimitri grabbed the phone from the coffee table and dialled a number.

"Chicken Chow Mein good for you?" He asked and I nodded.

Once the order was placed, Dimitri pointed me towards the DVD stand in the corner of the room and told me to pick something.

"Actually, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded his approval, watching me as I made my way to the DVD stand.

"What's my job going to entail when the builders finish their work?"

"It's not going to be too much" Dimitri assured. "You'll just be signing people up for classes, gathering information and keeping a record of who's coming. I just don't have the time to keep on top of it all and teach the classes."

"Sounds fun" I joked just to receive a playful glare from Dimitri. "Where will I be sleeping? There's only one bedroom."

"You can sleep in my room and I'll take the sofa if you'd like" Dimitri offered and I couldn't stop the laugh from coming out.

"You know what's weird?" I questioned. "You offer me a job, a place to live, you buy me Chinese food and you still offer to sleep on the sofa for me? That's insane. Don't worry, I'll take the sofa."

"I'll go make you a bed up then whilst you're choosing a film to watch."

As I searched the titles, I could hear the sound of Dimitri rummaging in cupboards next door. I finally picked one at random, knowing I would be there for hours as I caught up on everything I had missed for the last three years.

Dimitri finally returned, holding two pillows under his arm and a thick duvet. He draped the duvet over the sofa and climbed underneath it, pulling the corner back to allow me to slide in after I put the DVD on.

"What did you choose?"

"Titanic"

"Really? Out of the three hundred DVDs you could have chosen, you went for Titanic?" Dimitri groaned, holding his head in his hands before leaning back against the sofa, fixing me with yet another playful glare. "You're going to be difficult to get to know." I knew he was joking, but there was a part of me that couldn't help believe that this was true.

"Shut up and watch the movie" I grinned, focussing on the screen as the opening credits rolled.

Half an hour into the movie, the food arrived and I found myself watering at the mouth. This was a luxury I had never been able to afford to have.

This whole situation was difficult to explain. It just felt nice to sit with an old friend, pig out in front of the television and just carry on. Yet every time I let myself go with it, my mind kept straying back to the bag of cocaine that was in my trench coat. I knew that I had to get rid of it. I knew I was going to have to do it tonight if I was ever going to be able to get any rest.

"Dimitri, I'm going to nip out for a minute" I said, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"I understand" Dimitri nodded and I thought for a second he may have found the cocaine. "If you want to speak to Adrian without me then go for it. I can tell you two are close. You have to sort out whatever problem you two are having."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Not only had he not found out about the lie, he had provided me with a perfect lie.

"Yeah, that's exactly it" I agreed and I instantly felt guilty for lying to him. This seemed like a rather pitiful way to repay Dimitri for his kindness. "I'll see you in a bit." Without waiting for his reply, I hurried to his room to retrieve my trench coat, ensuring the cocaine was still in the pocket.

"Hurry back, Rose" He called as I closed the door firmly behind me.

I knew exactly where I had to go. I found myself standing between the H&M store and the snooker club once more and finally took out the bag and opened it with my teeth. I knew what I had to do, but actually getting round to tipping the bag upside down was so much more difficult than I thought it would be.

"Just do it, Rose" I hissed at myself, knowing that Dimitri could easily look out his window and see everything I was doing if I didn't hurry up. I tilted the bag slightly to see some powder drift out and spraying onto the wet ground. Upon contact with the ground, it lost its colour and I found this to be easier.

"What are you doing, Rose?" A voice asked and I turned, dropping the bag on the ground as I did so to see Adrian standing at the alleyway.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't repeat his question.

"I'm heading home, my shift's over" He answered and I saw his eyebrows furrow even more. "Is that what I think it is?" I knew there was no getting out of this anymore. He knew exactly what I was pouring away.

"Yes."

There was nothing more I could say. Suddenly, all of the events of last night and today came screaming up to me and it was overwhelming. I let out a shaky breath and I felt the tears come. This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to get emotional and get pity for my own mistakes. And, just like that, Adrian forgave me and I was in his arms.

"Sweetie, you don't have to get upset" He crouched down to look into my eyes, his thumbs wiping furiously at the tears that I had fallen.

"I need to get off it, Adrian" I whispered. "I have to do it right this time."

"And you will" He promised. "I'll help you, Rose"

"You promise?" I asked and I knew I sounded like a needy child, I just couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"I promise" and as if by magic, his lips were on mine and he was kissing me with a force I didn't recognise. I was stunned to the point that I could barely react. I wrapped my arms around his waist and simply revelled in being this close to someone. It was beautiful if a little forceful.

He finally pulled away from me, resting his head against mine, letting out shallow breaths and bathing me in the scent of cloves.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" He said, although his arms never went from around me. "I know you've got so much going on right now. I shouldn't have done it, I just couldn't resist."

"No, it's okay" I said, willing to try anything to get him to stop talking for a moment. "I should be heading back, though. Dimitri will be wondering where I am."

"Ah, of course" Adrian agreed with a nod. "I'll see you soon, yes? And don't worry about us. Still friends? Of course we are. Whatever, we'll see what happens. Great talking to you, Rose. Call me if you need me, I'm in the yellow pages!" And with that, he was gone and I was leaning against the wall trying to get my breath back.

I couldn't make sense of the kiss in my head, but I knew exactly why Adrian did it. He was taking my mind off the cocaine, probably giving me something to laugh about. Who actually knew if he did like me? I wasn't sure I really cared at this point. All I could think about now was how sweet a gesture that was and the bed that Dimitri had made up for me that was beckoning me.

With the cocaine emptied on the street, I felt as though I could return to Dimitri without feeling completely guilty. It was a fabulous feeling.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you all next Sunday! Thank you!**


End file.
